The present invention concerns door stops and door catches. Such devices have long been known in the art. Combination door stops and catches have also long been known, as for example those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 947,865 and 1,042,340.
These devices heretofore known have been bulky, complex mechanisms relying on springs and hinges, etc, to operate notched catch members so as to stop a door after being swung open, and capture the same, holding the door in the open position.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a combination door stop and catch of the general type previously known, but of a simpler lower cost construction, and having a more pleasing trim appearance, more in keeping with modern interior decor.